


Look for...

by Allonsybookworm



Series: Real-Life (love) Stories [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, a chronicle attempt I guess...?, misunderstandings but happy ending, university romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsybookworm/pseuds/Allonsybookworm
Summary: A Holiday trip is the beginning of Julia and Charlie love story, full of embarrassment, failed plans, and determined friends.The first in a series of real-life love stories.
Relationships: Julia/Charlie
Series: Real-Life (love) Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049792





	Look for...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is my first story ever and I'm a bit nervous but hope you enjoy it:) English is not my mother language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I'm waiting for my love story to begin and sometimes it seems like it will never happen, but stories like these make me hope again, and I thought that maybe someone out there needed it too or just would like it so, here it goes.

Julia spent a holiday traveling with friends, and that's how it all started.  
She was a nursing student at Alfenas University and decided to join a group of girls from her's and other courses that would travel on a long holiday. They would visit a city not too far from where she lived, full of waterfalls and lakes.  
It was a wonderful week, in which she met new people and could relax a bit from her crazy studying routine, which only got worse as the semester walked towards its end, and her last exams approached.  
One night the girls were all together, laughing and talking, and at some point, their love lives became the topic of conversation. She commented that she hadn't been lucky in this department, just hadn't found what she was looking for yet.  
Carol, one of the girls she became friends with, said she knew just the perfect guy for her: her cousin Charlie, a pharmacy student who went to the same university as her's, and she could at least give him a chance. She gave her more information to find him, and all she had to do was talk to him.  
When she returned home she told her two closest friends, who hadn't traveled with her, about her amazing week, including the mysterious Mr. perfect, and asked them for help because she didn't know what exactly to do. She couldn't simply tell the guy that his cousin thought they were perfect for each other.  
Julia kept thinking about it even, not wanting to, and a part of her was curious to know if what Carol said was true, that they had a lot in common and could truly be good together.  
Well, her friends were even more curious than her and got to know Charlie's friends and exchange information. Soon, the two groups started working together to complete their mission as "cupid": Make the ship sail.

At first, they tried to be subtle, coming up with strategic outings to bring them closer, but it was harder than predicted since it was a small town, and there weren't many different places they could try to go. For example, once they decided to go to the movies but got there too late and had to sit apart. Another time, to go to a new successful bakery in the town, but it rained terribly on the day and had to be canceled. They even formed a studying group, but the library was not the right place to start a conversation, and by the fifth shush from the librarian, they just gave up.  
As the groups came up with their matching ideas, they also talked to both of them about the other, but soon got too obvious with their intentions. Julia felt she could die out of embarrassment, although she got more and more interested in Charlie. She had never paid much attention to him before, but hearing so much about him changed that, even though he hadn't exactly shown interest in her too.  
Charlie was a shy guy and hadn't liked very much having so many people involved in his love life, so he avoided her and ran from his friend's plans as much as he could.  
Then, on a Sunday morning, things changed. The groups on a last attempt to help decided to go to church at the same time and "accidentally" meet on the square outside. That day Charlie finally gave in. He thought that maybe doing what they wanted that time might make them forget this silly romance idea.  
They talked that day, and as it seems, their cupids were right after all, since they couldn't stop talking ever again. They got married three months after and built a life together, with kids, labs, grandchildren, and many funny stories. Now, 40 years later, they got back to live in the city where everything started.  
The best part was yet to come, actually: the name Carol told Julia to look for wasn't Charlie, but Mark. She had absolutely no idea how she could have remembered the wrong name and was impressed that she actually found someone with the same description as Mark, the same course and class level. She had bothered the wrong guy all along and laughed like never before in her life the day she found it out. She can not help but laugh again, telling this story, as it was the best mistake she could ever make. 

It warms my heart that things like this do exist, makes me hope that when something is supposed to happen it does, but we need to be brave. And maybe accept friendly help too.


End file.
